1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hasp type locks which require a numeric combination to open same. These types of locks are usually in the form of a standard combination lock or a barrel combination lock. The present invention incorporates the numeric combination onto a hasp of the lock which is visible when the hasp is open and not visible when the hasp is closed.
2. Prior Art
To date, no such structure is believed to have been proposed.